


Strings of F A T E

by Life_is_hard



Series: Nct Powers oneshots [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: All of them are in Love, Cute, Fate, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Is this how I tag?, M/M, Nct powers, Sicheng has powers, connected, nct powers au, powers, powers au, protect these boys, pure sweet, string powers, they all have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_hard/pseuds/Life_is_hard
Summary: Sicheng can see fate strings, and he chooses his favorite amongst all...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian kun x mystery character, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Nct Powers oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Strings of F A T E

Something Sicheng has never told anyone and never plans on doing so was the fact that he could see strings of fate.

Or simply said, he saw the strings tied around everyone's fingers that tied them to another's soul. 

Each string was different and unique and indicated something about their relationships. 

One of the more memorable ones were Lucas and Jungwoo's. Their string not only wrapped around their pinky fingers but also around them. It was amazing to see the two surrounded by an orange glowing string as they stared at each other, in their own little world. 

There was also Chenle and Jisung with their very shiny strings wrapped around every finger, just like the two of them. 

Or maybe Kun and Ten with their strings connected to each other, what Sicheng never bothered to mention was that their strings were also wrapped around their necks.  
There were times it would tighten up and times their strings become so loose its sitting one their shoulders instead. 

In the end the bickering duo's salvation was also each other.

And one of his favorites, Dejun and Hendery who joined at the same time, bickering every minute they got when they first met.  
Sicheng couldn't help but laugh when he saw the string tying the both of them together in it's beautiful neon color. 

The ever the serious Taeyong had 20 strings, all reaching to every member indicating how much he treasured and loved each one of them.

That was when Sicheng vowed he will protect Taeyong no matter what.

But one day he looks a bit more closely to see a very very thin and almost transparent string on his pinky, full of tangles, knots and all over the place.  
Sicheng is yet to figure out the path of that one but when he does he bets there's going to be fireworks.

There were also people like Taeil who didn't have any unique strings of his own attached to him, which was what made Sicheng reach out to him in the first place.

And he nearly cried when he saw Doyoung's string get severed and turn to dust without the boy even knowing.

Alas, he was glad they found comfort in each other.

Donghyuck had a string that Sicheng could never figure out which direction it went, well that changed the moment Mark walked in and to be honest,  
Sicheng felt a bit of sympathy for the boy.

There was also a very memorable string of Johnny's that went out of the door and into the open.  
He had a lover out there somewhere, patiently waiting for their magical encounter. 

And Jaehyun... Sicheng was sure he didn't have a string either until one day it flashed against the sun, such a thin and transparent string, Sicheng dared to hope it was connected to a certain someone's. 

Jaemin and Jeno had a string too, Jeno seemed to be completely tangled in it while Jaemin only had it neatly connected to his finger.

Whether this meant something or not was yet to be discovered. 

And maybe after months later Sicheng noticed Renjun and Yangyang both had two strings connected to them. Renjun's went in the direction of Jaemin and Jeno while Yangyang's was in the direction of Xiaojun and Hendery. 

Sicheng watched in amusement as he realized it meant they had choices they could choose from.

He was more amused when he saw they chose each other.

Whatever makes them the happiest he supposed.

The other's strings were great and all, but Sicheng's favorite?

The red string that had lead him to the love of his life. 

His soulmate if you may

The red string that made him meet someone who was so amazing Sicheng now feels incomplete without him. 

Or simply being said;

The red string tied firmly between him and Yuta's.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but i decided to start a oneshot series of NCT with powers, this is enough for now tho!
> 
> Thanks for reading loves!


End file.
